ErLu one shot
by ALoveMysteriousWritter
Summary: Erza and Lucy both have a crush on other but what happens when Lucy sees Erza kiss Jellal. ERLU one shot


ERLU ONSHOT

Lucy was sitting on the sandy beach. They have decided that they would take a break from missions and go to the beach. It was night and Lucy was staring at the ocean as it glides against the sandy beach. A tear fell down Lucy's face thinking of what happened. The image was stuck in her head. 'I don't even know why I am sad. She probly not a lesbian and like me.' Lucy thought as she pulls her knees to her chest and digged her head into her knees and chest.

Flashback

I was running around with a smile planted on my face. I am going to confess my feeling to Erza. I ran until I had to stop to catch my breath. Then I heard someone laugh. I could tell that laugh anywhere I go. I ran toward the sound to see a scarlet color hair mage with a blue haired man. It was Erza and Jellal talking together. Then there lips were centimeters away till I ran crying. How could I fall in love with her she loves Jellal I knew it. I started running faster until I fell and then stared at the beach.

End of flashback

Erza Point Of View

I start walking back to the cabin that we were staying in. HOW COULD JELLAL DO THAT TO ME! I thought will my blood was bolling. I sighed and thought of Lucy and smiled. I have had a crush on her for sometime now and I have plan to tell her when we are about to leave from vacation.

I open the door and see the gray on the bed naked, and natsu snoring loudly. Happy was flying out of the kitchen and saw Erza. "Erza hello wait where's Lucy?" asked happy landing on my shoulder. I was confused why would Lucy would be with me. "What do you mean I haven't seen her." happy looked surprised and said

"But Lucy said she was going to find you." I was shocked that lucy was missing. "You stay here and I will go find her." happy jumped off my shoulder and I darted out of the cabin.

Many situations run through my head as I run along the shoreline. What if she was kidnapped? What if she is dying? What if she is dead? Tears run down my eyes thinking about losing Lucy. until she heard a few sobs and someone saying " I am such a fool. Why would she even like me a weakling." Now the sobs intensify as she talked about how weak she was.

No Point Of View

Erza walked towards Lucy. Still casus of who this women was. Until she saw the blond hair and the figure of Women. 'IT"S LUCY' Erza thought as she stared from behind in shock. Erza calmed down and Re-equipped into normal closes and touched Lucy shoulder. Lucy just froze still until she felt arms around her abmon and a warm body on her back. She bring her head up and looked at the person that was hugging her. "ERZA!" Lucy screamed making Erza let go and stare at Lucy.

"Why are you crying Lucy?" said Erza with sadness in her eyes.

"Why do you care." Lucy said now facing the ocean wiping her tears away. "Lucy what is wrong?" Erza said now tears rolling down her eyes.

"Why don't you go back to your lover." said Lucy holding her knees to her chest and setting her head on her knees. "Lucy you saw didn't you?"

"Of course I did why don't you go b-." Before Lucy could finish lips were on hers. She saw it was the red haired mage kissing. Lucy kissed back and then forced each other to stop. "Wh-w-why?" Lucy had tears running down her face and staring at Erza. Erza wiped her tears away and said "because I had feelings for you for a long time now."

"But what about jellal why did you k-kiss him." Lucy said facing down and in a small voice. "He caught me off guard and took advantage. But why were you calling yourself weak." Erza said lifting Lucy head up so she could see her face. "I am just face it I am not good for y-" before Lucy could finish Erza interrupted. She holded Lucy's shoulders and said "SHUT UP YOU ARE NOT WEAK YOU ARE THE STRONGEST THAT I HAVE EVER MEAT. You bring Light to everyone in the guild and mostly me." Lucy had tears coming down her tears and hugged Erza. Crying Erza forced Lucy to look at her and said "Will you be mine will you be with me to light my path. Will you be my girlfriend." Lucy kissed Erza then said "Yes."


End file.
